Viewing Dominance : Sequel to Dominate Instruction (sorta)
by krebsbach
Summary: Michael Cole accidentally views a hot steamy moment of the Shield What he witnesses erases any doubt he had that the Hounds of Justice still solid. He may not survive to tell anyone what he saw.


The Raw stand-offs between the cult like weirdo Wyatt Family and seemingly cracking force of the Shield were epic. The universe from the fans, superstars even the authority was waiting with great anticipation to see who was still standing tall. The unbreakable cohesive unit that had laid waste to the WWE when they came in the Shield was showing a foundation that was crumbling under the weight of egos. The Wyatt has in contrast only ratcheted up their creepiness with cryptic promos and their common fanatic bonds.

Michael Cole had called Seth Rollins the architect, Roman Reigns the muscle and Dean Ambrose the lunatic fringe of Shield. His characterization was more right then he knew. Cole was also the one who most loudly voiced that the Shield was not the tight unit they had once been. That Ambrose and Reigns were not on the same page. However, the truth was the Shield was as solid as they were the day walked into the WWE if not stronger.

At the late hour the spa area was deserted, which suited Michael just fine. He had started to feel the tightness in his chest that signaled he was about to get his annual winter bout of the flu. It never made a difference if he got the flu shot or not Michael always seem to get the flu anyway. He hoped sitting in the steam of the sauna would help loosen his chest a little. Michael was about to step inside the sauna when he heard moans and soft whispers. He peered through the slightly opened door and his mouth went dry. In front of him was the most beautiful, erotic sinful thing Michael had ever seen.

The steam of the sauna wasn't even close to what was making Roman Reigns pant his head back against the wood wall. He was fighting hard not to shot his load as Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose sucked on his balls and cock. Both beautiful men were on their knees worshiping his dick moaning like true whores.

Seth nuzzled his nose against his big lover's balls his hands stroked down his blonde loves chest to wrap around his hard cock. Seth's own cock was throbbing against his stomach; he ignored it to enthralled touching and feeling his two lovers. Roman's hand twisted painfully in Seth's hair pulling him up into a kiss. "Daddy. Daddy. Fuck me. Fuck me please." Seth begged against the Samoan's lips.

Roman pulled Seth astride his lap. "You want to feel Daddy's cock little whore?" Roman growled biting Seth's. "You want to feel Dean's wet tongue in your begging tight little asshole? Feel his tongue open you up for Daddy."

"Fuck yes! Please Daddy! Please Dean, please." Seth begged as Dean spread his ass cheeks, his hot lips closing over Seth's pucker.

Dean moaned burying his face in Seth firm gorgeous globes. "Taste so fucking good baby boy. Love the taste of your ass." Dean jabbed his tongue inside Seth's ass.

"Put me inside Seth Dean. Guide my cock in." Roman instructed.

Dean licked the pretty pink pucker one more time stroking his hand along Romans thick long cock. He placed the purple mushroom head at Seth's entrance slipping it inside. "So fucking beautiful. Watching Daddy's hard cock sliding in your tight fucking asshole Sethie. So fucking beautiful.

Michael grabbed is now hard throbbing cock. Biting his lip so he didn't draw attention to his peeping Michael watched as Seth road Roman's amazingly big cock. Dean lapped at the stretched hole his own impressive cock bobbing against his flat stomach. Michael jacked his cock shuttering as his orgasm aced his body.

Rising up from his knees Dean moved against Seth's backsliding his cock between the toned cheeks. He licked along the slope of Seth's neck until his lips met Roman's. Every thrust of Dean's hips pushed Seth harder onto Roman making moan hard. "Fuck! I am coming." Seth yelled throwing his head back against Dean's shoulder as his cock erupted against Roman's abs.

"Shit! Fuck!" Dean growled his cock pulsating cum against Seth ass.

Roman threw back his head roaring like he did just before he power bombed someone as Dean cum dripped down on his balls and he filled Seth up. He grabbed the back of Dean's head pulling him close so all three of them rested heads against each other. "Daddy loves you both so fucking much. So much." He whispered wanting his boys to know he loved them. Each of them murmured their love back to him.

Watching the three intimating, dominating men of Shield making love Michael felt like he finally understood. He understood no matter what happened inside the ring, what direction creative, the authority even the fans want the Shield to go. The three men were going to be together, connected by a deep unbreakable love.

Dean eased Seth off Roman chuckling when he wrapped his arm around his neck mumbling about being sleepy. He picked Seth up like he was a sleeping child. Roman draped their robes around them so their semi decent enough to slip through the empty halls to their room.

Early the next morning Michael was putting his suitcase into the trunk of his rental car. He shut the trunk and found himself pinned to the trunk trapped inside the muscled cage of Roman Reigns arms. "Roman?" Michael squeaked not meeting the molten grey eyes of the Shield's muscle man. Behind the Samoan Dean Ambrose stood behind Seth Rollins with his arms wrapped around the two toned haired man's waist.

"Michael. Michael. You sneaky little shit. Did you enjoy the show last night?" Roman growled looming over the older man.

"Sorry. Sorry. Roman I didn't mean to see it. Honest. Please." Michael stammered.

Roman chuckled. "You didn't mean to see it. Didn't stop you from staying and watching." Roman thrust his knee between Michael's legs, pressing it hard against the shaking man's balls. "What you saw was a private intimate moment between me and my boys Michael."

"I am sorry. Please I am sorry. It was just so beautiful. The three of you together was the most beautifully erotic thing I've ever seen." Michael closed his eyes hoping Roman would just kill him quickly.

"Come on Daddy we have to get going." Seth bounced on the balls of his feet while Dean waved their linked fingers in the air making like they were airplanes.

Roman looked over his shoulder at them smiling before turning his attention back to Michael. "Now Michael. I hope you committed everything you saw to memory. I catch you trying sneaking any more free shows." Roman paused letting his meaning just hang there.

Michael stood with his eyes shut for five minutes after the Shield had walked away. "Not dead. Not dead." Michael mumbled to himself.

JBL made his way toward his car see Michael standing against the trunk of his car talking to himself with his eyes closed. "Cole? Are you talking to yourself? Have you finally lost all your marbles?" he asked clapping his commentary partner on the shoulder.

Michael opened his eyes looking up at JBL with relief. "I am not dead. Not dead."

"Yeah Michael. You are not dead. Bonkers, but still breathing." JBL said laughing.

The End


End file.
